Love Conquers All - Bade
by AwLizGillies
Summary: High school is over, Beck and Jade go their separate ways. There is PLENTY of Bade. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

It's summer vacation. I'm not particularly excited, one, because of the fact that I hate summer, and two, that we've all finished our time at Hollywood Arts. I did actually love that school, minus the people who were actually in it, but still. I look at beck, whose head is leaning on my head, as I'm leaning on his shoulder. We're in his RV, once again. It's weird, knowing that after summer vacation we'll be going out to the real world, well, the real world of _acting_ that is.

Beck and I both want to be professional actors, and we thought that it's best to find an agency first, we didn't bother about colleges. We've always thought of this as our plan, and now that we have to put it into action, it's going to be tough. I mean, there's nothing that the Jade West that everyone at Hollywood Arts knew, cannot do. It's just, high schools over. I have to be 'nice' to the people in the industry that I hate, and that's going to be tough.

"So what's your plan, babe?" Beck asked me, and I turned to face him. It was almost as if he knew what I was thinking…

"I think I'm going to stay with my parents for a bit, and get in contact with some people. Sikowitz said he would try and get us into something soon, so I'll wait and see what turns up, what about you, are you going to do the same?" Beck looks away, avoiding eye contact, and stands up, still not looking at me.

"I'm going to New York in about a week's time."

"_What?!_ What do you mean that you're _going to New York in about a week's time_?!" I mimic. He doesn't answer, which makes me irritated even more. "BECK?!"

"Look, I don't want to play the safe option…"

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean Beck? That I'm boring, that I'm _FAT_?!"

"WHAT?! No, _no_. Okay Jade, let me just explain." I cross my arms, and he gives me a warning look. "I mean it Jade, don't interrupt." I scowl and pretend to zip up my lips and lock it, and Beck puts his hand out, so I gave him the imaginary key. I don't even know why we do this, but it works I guess. "Look, what I'm saying is that I don't want to stay in California. In New York, there's plenty more opportunities for my chance at becoming an actor, to come true. I don't like easy, easy's boring."

He hands me back the key and I pretend to unlock the imaginary lock on my mouth, and I unzip my mouth.

"So, what does this mean? I'm not coming to New York." Beck's been my only reason for happiness since we first started dating, but I'm not a puppet. I'm not going to follow him just because he wants to go to New York.

"I don't know babe." He wraps his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck, and we kiss for about 10 seconds. We pull away, and we just stare into each other's eyes, and I want this moment to last forever.

"I'm going to miss you, way too much," I whisper. I tangle my hands in his hair, and I hug him, I hug him close. Our bodies are pressed together, and it's as if we're the only ones on this very earth. I feel his breath on my neck, and he gently kisses up my neck to my jaw. I pull him away, and walk to the other side of his RV. "So, are we over? Because I'm not going to New York and I'd rather say bye now, rather than later. It'll be harder then."

A tear rolls down my cheek, and he slowly walks closer, and wipes it away with his pointer finger. He nods, and we kiss for the final time. When we break away, I know that we will have finally broken up, so we both make it last for a long time. But eventually we have to. I'll take my bag, step out of his RV and I won't be coming back.

I take in his beautiful brown eyes, his soft lips, his beautiful hair, and as I sit in my car for a while before leaving, I realise that I have to forget. It's 11:30pm. I take one last look at his RV, and I see the lights go off. I start my car and retrace the path that I always go down to get back to my house, as I have done from the very beginning of our relationship. A tear rolls down my cheek and I wipe it away roughly with my hand, and I see the smeared make-up that has come off. I sob, and I cry. My heart aches with despair, this isn't the Jade West that I am supposed to be, but I let all emotions out. I can't think about him anymore, this isn't high school. I've got to get on with my life, and I won't let this ruin my chance of happiness.

I may try and forget about him, but the memories will _always_ be engraved in my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Beck's POV

*5 years later*

"Yeah… yeah… that's great news! ...Listen, I have to go outside of my hotel and it's going to be chaos… yeah, email me the details! ...Thanks again!" I hang up the phone and my security team stand at either side of me as I try and hurry to my limo. The paparazzi keep on doing this, and the fans. But the fans are awesome, you don't know what to expect with the paparazzi. The flashes are bright, and they are almost blinding, I should've put my shades on.

"Beck, Beck! We love you!" I hear many people say as the limo drives away, this is crazy, but it's the life I've always dreamed of. My phone makes a noise and I remember that I asked my agent to send me details about the new movie I will be doing soon. All I know of the movie is that the director that I shot my last movie is directing it again.

I read the email, and it seems like a pretty awesome movie. I take a sip of my drink, and as I continue reading the description spit out my drink all over my despairing bodyguard.

Did I actually just read what I thought I'd read?!

Jade's POV

I'm about to do a photo shoot, and my assistant Karen runs up to me, yet again. I'm thinking about firing her, she keeps on pestering me. I don't know if that's what assistants are supposed to do but, I don't like it.

"You got a new email!" She says excitedly, with a huge smile on her face. Ugh, I hate it. I hate that happiness. If her happiness was a bug I would kill it without any hesitation.

"Well, are you going to read it or not?!" I ask giving her direct eye contact, which she hates. She fidgets and becomes insanely awkward when I do that, she's obviously afraid. I love it when she does it, it reminds me of almost everyone at Hollywood Arts

"I already read it, it's tells you the complete description and cast list for the new movie you're in!"

"Okay then, I'll allow that. Read it out."

She coughs loudly, and I glare at her again, and she quickly reads out the email. "Your character, Hannah, moves in with another guy named James, who eventually she starts dating. She discovers that the police have been after him for a few years, and when Hannah finds out, she has to make a decision, to either run with him or hand him into the police, but she runs with him, and she goes on the most thrilling journey there's ever been. The two main parts will be played by you and Beck Oliver."

"WHAT?!" I yell, and spin around on the chair, even though my make-up artist was putting lipstick on my lips and now there is a line of blood red lipstick across my face.

"I know, it's pretty exciting! Wow, I've always wanted to meet him… do you think that you could ask if I…" I cut off my assistant and my make-up artist who tried to wipe off the line of lipstick across my face as I speed walk out of the dressing room and into the bathroom.

I lock myself in a stall and put my head in my hands, and remember all of the memories I finally got out of my head. Such as when we first got together, when I said "I love you" for the first time, and when he said it to me. Our kiss in the rain, our first time (if you know what I mean), when I sang 'you don't know me' to him, and when we last saw each other. I knew he was famous, I saw him on the front of magazines, that didn't affect me, it was the fact that I'll see him in person again, and when we kiss in that movie, I don't know what I'll feel. He's had plenty of girlfriends since then, and I've had a couple of boyfriends. However, I've loved him for these past 5 years, but I've let go.

I brace myself and I walk outside, only for me to smack the cubicle door in my assistants face. She makes a little squeak and covers her mouth, going red. Her nose starts to bleed and she tries to grab some tissue off of the toilet roll, but I grab her arm and pull her back. "You're fired, what kind of person listens to someone while they're in the bathroom? You freak." I say. I push her away as she quickly covers her bloody nose with tissue.

"I didn't hear a flush…" She says, flustered, with tears in her eyes.

"Get. _Out_!" She runs out, and drops her work phone and clipboard outside the bathroom.

I pick them up and walk back to my dressing room, feeling quite pleased with myself. My make-up artist gives me a confused look. "As you were," I respond. And she continues, but the question still replays over and over in my head.

_What will I do when I see him again?_

Becks POV

"I'm so sorry!" I said to one of my security guards, who is still continuing not to speak. I hand him some tissues that are on the side, he nods his head gratefully, and wipes off my saliva infested water.

Jade, is going to be starring in this movie with me? There are so many questions that are running through my head right now. Jade's become so successful; she's a model, actress and the occasional singer. Guys love her, in fact, so do some women too. She's become a role model for young girls and has had a couple of boyfriends. She's probably over me by now, but I've never stopped loving her. I've had girlfriends, and I started to love them back, but they only wanted me for my money. What will I do, what will I _feel_?! But most importantly:

_What will I do when I see her again?_


	3. Chapter 3

******Hi! I'm quite new to FanFiction, and it's really fun and I love writing stories on here! Make sure to leave reviews if you don't like what's happening in the story or if you have an idea:) I know what's going to happen in the story but if you want something to happen, maybe I'll take it on board:) To answer one of the questions,I'm hoping that the whole gang will be in it at one point, and at the moment I'm quite busy with school so I'm sorry if I don't update as soon as you'd like. I'm hoping to update sometime every week, but maybe more in the holidays:) **

**One last thing, if you have twitter maybe you could follow my Jade West role play account on twitter? It's: JadeWestAccount :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Beck's POV

I arrive at the set for my new movie and I see some employees setting up the sets for next week when we start filming. They greet me with a nod and they continue to work. I look at my watch and see that it's 8:35am, I was supposed to get there at 8:15, but I guess they can wait. When I get there, I see that they have been waiting on Jade too, and people are starting to get fed up. I sit down and I realise that the only seat that's left is the one next to me, this'll be interesting. _It's no big deal… or is it?_ This questioning thought plays over and over again in my mind. It's just like bumping into one of my other ex's on the red carpet, but I didn't love any of them like I loved Jade, there was definitely a spark between us, but is it still there?

"Sorry I'm late," a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw her looking at me, with her beautiful blue eyes. She sat in the leather swirly chair and swung about, she seemed relaxed. She didn't look at me; it was as if she wasn't aware of my existence. Maybe she felt awkward too? I'm not too sure; it was 5 years ago after all. I remember that she could hold grudges for ages, but 5 years seems a bit unusual.

"Hi Jade," I greeted, and she looked at me and smiled slightly, but it quickly went away and so did the eye contact.

"Yeah, um, _hi_," She responded. The writer handed her a script and she read over the scene quickly and nodded at the director.

After we finished reading we were told that if we wanted we could leave, or we could wander around and become familiar with the set. Jade stood up, thanked the directors, the writer and some of the other cast members and walked out as fast as she could to get outside. I did the same and I went in her direction.

"Jade," I called out. She didn't even turn around to look at me. "Jade, I know you can hear me." She stopped, and slowly swirled around. She crossed her arms, and waited until I caught up with her. She raised her eyebrows and widened her beautiful blue eyes, and waited for me to say anything. However, not words came from my mouth. She's still so beautiful.

"What did you want?" She asked, and I sensed annoyance in her voice. I sighed and brushed my hair back, with my hand in my pocket, and I smiled. I saw her bite her lip as she tried to smile, and when my smile widened, she walked away.

"Jade?!" I called out, but she got in the car. I jogged towards her chauffeur, and I ripped a bit of paper off of my script and wrote my number down and I told him to give it to Jade. He nodded, got back in the car, and drove away.

It was always a "no win" situation with Jade; I wanted us to be friends I suppose, since we are going to be starring in a movie together. I guess I still like her, a LOT.

I got into my own car, where my regular chauffeur was waiting for me. I got in the car, and I was deep in thought for a while. Is she going to text and/or call me? She'll probably just toss it in the bin or just pretend that she'd never gotten it. That's classic Jade, but _she_ didn't make the first move.

My phone vibrated, and I read the text:

_Hi, it's Jade. I thought I'd text you ONLY because there's no point in there being any tension between us because of something that happened 5 years ago. Maybe we could meet up for a coffee sometime? I'd like to catch up:) _

I smiled, and I typed my own message.

_Yeah I'd like that, are you free tomorrow after work? You could come to my apartment for coffee, since I still remember how you like it, two sugars;)_

A short while after, Jade replied:

_That'd be great, I'll see you tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's POV

After work my brand new assistant handed me coffee, like I told her to. The difference is that I'm going to Beck's in a bit. She's definitely better than the other one that I fired, so I smile at her, and she goes and takes a seat while on her work phone, probably to answer some emails.

"I thought that I was going to make you coffee?" A voice said behind me. I saw Beck with two hands in his back pockets smirking at me. He's gotten a lot more confident since high school, and… I like it. His hair is still as gorgeous as I've always remembered it being, if not better. His brown eyes are still gorgeous, and his smile brings me back to the times when I would kiss them lips at _least _10 times a day.

"My assistant got it for me." I stated. Suddenly, he took it out of my hand without any warning and threw it in the bin. My eyebrows were raised and my mouth was open in shock. "Beck?! That was _good_ coffee."

"Ah, well I make the best coffee, remember?" He stood closer to me, and our bodies were only an inch apart. He looked at me, and gazed into my eyes, and he never blinked. He smiled slightly and put his arm around my shoulders, and we walked to his car. I shrugged him off slightly, to remind him that it's been five years, and we aren't a couple anymore. We are just friends, but who knows if that could change? I'm not ruling that possibility out…

I'm sitting on a stool that's used to eat near the kitchen. Beck's making me coffee and I'm in his apartment, on the 7th floor. It's so modern and new, but he's put his own little spin on the place. I swing about from side to side with my elbows placed on the counter. I tap on the table with my pointer finger and look around. The view from up here is so nice. We're in LA right now, the view is beautiful.

Beck picks up the mug and hands it to me quickly. He sits down beside me, and I can feel his gaze on me. I glare back while I take a sip of my coffee. I exhale, I haven't had his coffee in ages and I was definitely missing out.

"You like it?" Beck asked, taking a sip of his.

"Of course I do. I miss it." As I look at him I see the grin on his face, "I mean the coffee, not you."

"Ah okay, sure thing Jade," Beck fixated his eyes on mine, why does he have to make this somewhat difficult? Yes, I've missed him. I've never had a boyfriend like him and I never will. He's got girls practically falling at his feet; well he's used to that I guess. I remember getting insanely jealous of them of them other girls at Hollywood Arts who competed for Becks attention. I'd always confront him about it, but he'd always say the same thing: "I love you, not them. You don't have to get jealous, babe. I promise." I was insecure and I didn't show it. I'm not afraid of anything because I know that I can always get what I want, so why not now? What's the difference from before and now? I'm still _the_ Jade West that Beck loved.

I traced the edge of the coffee mug with my finger. "Do you still speak to everyone? Tori, Andre and them lot?" I asked curiously. I spoke to Cat on some occasions; she's a children's clothes designer now. She's the kind-of boss, but because she's still quite 'childlike,' she has an assistant who does all of the non-creative work.

"Um, sometimes, I talk to Andre a lot. Not very much Cat, and sometimes Robbie, Tori, on some occasions; when we hang out the paparazzi has always got some ridiculous story about how we're a couple. I knew deep down that I still… Kind of… liked you still."

I looked in his eyes and we stared longingly. He kissed me lightly on the lips, cautiously. He wanted this too.

I put my feet on the floor and so did he, he remembers what we had and so do I, we both want this. I took a small step forward and so did he. He smirked and I laughed a little, but he shushed me with his perfect masculine hands, I even remember his _hands_ so well. I threw my arms around his neck and I kissed him with intense passion, and I felt his kissing back. His lips on mine, it was perfect. I've wanted this for so long yet I've only got it now. That isn't like me, is it?

I started unbuttoning his shirt and he took my vest top off. _Damn,_ them abs. He's five years older and still is so hot. His hands took mine as he walked me to his bedroom, and that only meant one thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Beck's POV

I peer over to Jade who's lying beside me, and then to my phone and see that it's 8:00am. I curse under my breath and Jade moves a little, and then moans. She's always been like this; she's never liked the mornings, whereas I think they're beautiful, only when I see Jade beside me.

"Good morning beautiful," I say softly, and she smiles slightly. She sits up a little and surprises me with a kiss.

I look into her eyes and she looks at mine, remembering last night's events. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time; when I could stare into her beautiful blue eyes again in the mornings. But the problem with now is, we have to hide what we have, plus I don't even know what this _is_ yet. I'll wait for Jade to figure this entire thing out. I just hope that we _can _be that couple that everyone loved and everyone knew, just like in Hollywood Arts, except, our fan base doesn't even know that we were ever in a relationship. I smile at the messages they send me, and our ship name: 'Bade,' all because of the new movie. I hope Jade sees the messages too and smiles…

"Wait, what time is it?" Jade mentions as she interrupts my thoughts.

"8:00am," I reply, and Jade curses.

"I haven't even been home yet, I'll have to turn up at the set in the same clothes that I wore yesterday, and what if the paparazzi are outside? They're going to come up with all kinds of assumptions…"

As I walk over to my wardrobe Jade asks me what I'm doing, but I take out one of my checked shirts and throw it to her, "it will be like old times." I wink, and a huge smile comes upon her face.

We arrive at the set together and Jade immediately gets ambushed by her assistant and her hair and make-up crew. I sit in my stall and my own assistant brings me a coffee. I thank her, and wait. Today is mine and Jade's first kissing scene, and after last night, I know that it'll turn out perfect.

After a while, Jade turns up on set. When I hear the word 'action,' I act. She acts. It's what we've been born to do. The kiss; I lean in, so does she. As our lips crash together, it's passionate and the moment is beautiful. We forget about out characters for a while, it's just us; Beck and Jade. 'Bade,' as some would call us.

Jade says her final line, and the director says cut and he makes his way over. "You two were amazing. You could definitely tell that the characters were in love, great acting you two. We don't need another take."

Jade turns to me with the biggest grin on her face, and hugs me.

"You and me babe, you and me," I whisper in her ear.

"Does this mean that we are..?" Jade asked.

"Yeah," I interrupted.

"Can I tell my fans?"

"Of course."

I kiss her hard, and everyone on the set turns to see what's going on, and we turn to look at them and smile.

"We're in a relationship by the way, in case this wasn't clear." Jade says sarcastically, and we continue. Having Jade back in my life is amazing, and I would never want to wreck that up, _ever_.

* * *

**Sorry that this is shorter than the others:) It's almost the end of school so I'll hopefully have plenty of free time so I can update regularly. And again, if you have any suggestions as to what you would like to happen in the story just let me know, I have a storyline but if you think of anything you'd like to add then let me know. By the way, if you leave a review then I'm more than likely to update faster so keep them coming! Thank you for reading:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I've been on holiday and I haven't been able to update, so I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter, I'm not sure about it though. Again, if you have any ideas, tell me! I've also been writing another story which I may upload later, so I'm going to try and keep you updated on everything since it's the summer holidays. I'll be uploading more frequently!:) I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Jade's POV

Since everyone at the set found out about Beck and I, the word spread pretty fast. We ended up doing loads of interviews with various magazines, and it's all because of the fact that we dated in high school and we've both ended up famous, and we're back together. It's weird how we never talked, even when we were famous. The gang have done pretty well for themselves too: Obviously I'm an actress and a singer, Beck is an actor and there's the rest. Andre runs a record company and signs artists, he produces music too but he mainly writes the music and sells them to people, and I've heard that people pay a LOT of money for his songs. Tori is a singer and an actress too, but she tends to put herself in the spotlight more often. She has recently done a tour and is now coming off of it, and has written her own biography. Robbie is a Radio presenter, and he still has Rex for some strange reason, and is a ventriloquist. Cat is, well, still Cat. She's a fashion designer now for children's clothes and is currently working on her singing career.

The funny thing is, that since we told an interviewer about how we all used to hang out and everyone else in the gang confirmed it, we're all going to do a live interview on Ellen.

It's going to be weird to see the gang again...

Beck's POV

We took our seats on the stage and we heard the music, and we knew that we were now on live TV. I've heard that Ellen doesn't normally do this, so this is something special.

She welcomed everyone, and it got around to the interview. I sat next to Jade and I put my arm around her shoulders, which she didn't mind. I sat next to Tori, Tori sat next to Cat, and Cat sat next to Robbie. Who was holding Rex.

"Why did you have to bring the damn puppet?!" Jade hissed at Robbie, who sat back.

"Rex-cuse me?!" Rex replied, which made the audience kind of laugh, but Jade just glared at Robbie.

Rex was still the exact same.

Ellen asked us all questions about 'Bade', and the all of our old times together. She asked about our friendship, funny times and all the adventures that we had actually been on.

"Now I'd heard a rumour that when you said that you were moving to New York, that you and Tori had a little 'fling' going on, is this true?" Ellen was looking at me and Tori, and suddenly all eyes were on us. Jade looked at me with fierce eyes, and Tori looked away and tried not to look at anybody.

"Where did you hear this?!" Jade yelled, and when Ellen didn't answer fast enough Jade decided to repeat it louder and with more emphasis on 'where'.

"I asked Sinjin, who said that he was friends with you guys in high school..." Ellen replied.

"Yeah, you should totally believe him, he wishes he was friends with us," Jade murmured. "Babe, tell her it's not true I'm tired of speaking about this already." She turned to me, and her blue eyes looked innocent, yet they looked as though she was ready to tear something apart if she found out that this was true.

I had no idea what to say. Tori DID kiss me. But I just stared right into Jades eyes, and when the silence continued, her expression became questioning, and then I looked at her hands, which were balled up in fists and her nails were starting to pierce her skin.

"It's true," I heard Tori say, and angry tears flooded Jade's eyes. Jade sped walked out and probably went to her dressing room, and like the best friend Cat was to Jade, she followed her.

I looked at Tori, and I felt betrayed.

"How could you?!" I said angrily and gritted my teeth while I said it.

"I wasn't going to lie." Tori didn't smirk, or laugh. She just sat there, but there was nothing that she could do, the truth would have came out eventually.

Ellen went to a commercial break so I decided to go after Jade. I apologised to Ellen who was generous enough to tell us 'not to worry about it'. I walked out and was about to go to her dressing room, when I heard them speaking, so I pressed my ear on the door:

"You're better off without him if you get this upset. I don't want my Jadey to be sad."

"Don't ever call me 'Jadey', but I understand what you're saying."

"I understand what I'm saying too!" Cat squeaked and Jade yelled at her to get off of her so Cat probably hugged her, but when Cat almost started to cry there was silence, so Jade probably allowed the hug in the end.

I decided to walk in, and that's when Cat squeaked once more and left.

"Go away Beck."  
"You're going to have to talk to me sometime Jade."  
"But I don't want to talk to you."  
"Well, I want to talk to you."  
"It doesn't mean I'll listen."  
"But when you say that, you always listen, so instead of being like that you need to listen to me so you don't jump to conclusions."

Jade then sat back in her chair and folded her arms. I continued to look at her, and then she zipped up her lips with an imaginary zip, locked her lips with an imaginary key and handed it to me, just like how we used to do.

"I went to Tori's house after our break-up and she let me vent to her about everything. About how I loved you and that I was moving to opposite ends of the country and I wanted, more than anything, for us two to be together. I even thought about staying in California. I said how much I need to get over you, but I didn't know how because I knew that a part of me always knew that we were right for each other, and that was when she kissed me. After that, I just got up and left. I knew how much you wouldn't have wanted that to happen, so I stopped it. Me and Tori only started talking again just today. I knew, that if you found out about this, that our chances of getting back together were slim." I handed her back the imaginary key, but she pretended to zip up my lips and lock it, and she kept the key, she took my hand and put the imaginary key to her lips in my back pocket, and she just kissed me. It was so passionate, and I knew that she'd forgiven me.

We kissed for ages, and I never wanted it to stop. I reached my hand in her pocket and I unlocked my lips with the imaginary key.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked, and when she reached in my pocket, I told her to just speak, but she went and unlocked her lips anyway.

"You've forgiven me for all the stupid things that I've done before, so I'm sure that I can forgive you."

She smiled, and don't get me wrong she does smile, but this was different. She seemed happy, and more at ease.

"You know that you're the one for me right?" I asked, and she responded with a nod, so we kissed once more.

-

No one's POV.

That night, Jade walked to her temporary apartment. As she unlocked the door, it was already unlocked. She saw a note on the counter which read:

"I'm one of Beck's exes. You've heard of me right? Lucy? Well me and Beck dated for about a year and a half. Meet up with me at Starbucks which is down the road from where Beck's currently living. You know the place. 7am. I need to tell you something, and I know that you won't like what I'll tell you, it's about Beck.

Lucy"

Jade isn't one to get worried, let alone scared. But not only did this girl get into her apartment, but she knows something about Beck.

And this sounds urgent.


	7. Chapter 7

No one's POV

Jade woke up early enough to meet Lucy. Jade had definitely heard of her, and to actually hear from her in such a weird way, kind of, _scared_ her. Not scared as in that she was frightened of her, it was what she may have to say. She'd learnt a lot from yesterday, and getting jealous on Ellen. It may have been okay for her when she was in high school, but in the real world, especially when people all around the world know who she is; it's not good to get jealous. But she had a feeling inside of her that she had to go and see whatever Lucy had to say.

She looked out of her window to see very little paparazzi, since they know that she doesn't leave her apartment until she has to go to the set, which is later on. Somehow, the paparazzi seem to find out everything about her.

As she walked the streets, people stared at her. Probably because she was wearing sunglasses so she wouldn't get recognised. Since it was raining, maybe it was normal of them to look at her as though she's crazy. Or that whoever this girl is, is suffering from a hangover… But it most definitely wasn't that.

Jade's mind started to race as she was walking towards Starbucks and her feet started to slow down. She couldn't stop thinking about what Beck would say if he found out that she got suspicious, yet _again_...:

_The paparazzi find out everything, so what if they find out where I'm going and who I'm going to meet? Meeting with one of Beck's exes is going to stir up a lot of attention. I love Beck, I know that I do. I don't tell him that often, but I do. If he finds out that I'm going to meet up with a girl to find out _information _about him, then what's he going to think? Maybe I shouldn't go…_

And with that last thought, she ended up at Starbucks.

"Excuse me? If a girl called Lucy asks for me, can you tell her that I'm not interested?" Jade told one of the workers.

"Sure thing," the male worker whose nametag read 'Steve' replied. And with that, Jade walked out. She didn't want to dig up any dirty secrets. Jade has hers, and if Beck tried to meet up with one of Jade's exes to find out things about her, she would be raging.

When Steve saw Jade walk back the way she came, he went looking for Beck, who was in the corner of the room, secluded from other people. The place wasn't very busy in the mornings, except when people came to get their morning coffee 'to go'.

"Jade told me to tell Lucy, well you, that she isn't interested." Steve said, with delight written all over his face, pleased for Beck.

"She actually said that?" Beck was so, so, so pleased. His girlfriend was trying not to be jealous, and she obviously respected him enough to not go and find out things about him. Steve nodded at what Beck said, and he walked back to do his job. Beck got up, and decided to head towards Jade's apartment. He got a coffee, just how Jade liked it, and walked down the street with a huge grin on his face. He loved Jade, so very much.

He knocked on the door, and when she opened it he walked straight in, put the coffee on the nearest table and kissed her.

Jade laughed, "What was that fo-" but Beck interrupted with another kiss.

"I love you so much, you know that right? I don't mind if sometimes you get jealous, but I get jealous too. I don't ever want to lose you." Beck declared, which brought a huge smile on Jade's face too. She was truly happy.

"What brought all of this on, babe?" Jade asked. She didn't care what this was, she just loved him. She took advantage of this when she was in school, but she's here now. In the moment, living the dream, with the man of her dreams.

"I'm just incredibly happy."

"I am too."

* * *

When Beck was shooting a scene, Jade decided to look on Lucy's latest updates. Lucy had said this morning that she had to get up early to fly over to Miami to do a magazine shoot. Jade was puzzled, but Beck's happiness this morning explained it all. He'd planned that to see if she had changed, which she had. She had a change of heart. It was weird; she would've been fuming with Beck if this happened in high school. But she didn't care. She felt incredibly cheesy and stupid thinking this, but it was true:

She loved him and he loved her, that's what mattered.

Getting jealous and being how she used to be, wouldn't feel right. They're in the real world now, and high school was their past. Jade and Beck were going to have an amazing future together living the career of their dreams. Although they've had some rough patches over the years, they were together now, and everything was just like how they'd hoped, _together_.

* * *

**This was incredibly cheesy but oh well;) well, I can't think of anything else to write, so this is the end of Love Conquers All. It's my first full-ish story and I already have an idea for a new story for you guys, so follow me and I'll keep you updated:) I want to upload more often, so hopefully that's what I'll do, I hope you all liked it:)**


End file.
